Discoveries of the Good Kind
by Tarafina
Summary: Clark finds Bart doing a little spying and making a startling discovery. :Chloe/Oliver:


**Title**: Discoveries of the Good Kind  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Prompt**: #005 - Discovery  
**Word Count**: 699  
**Warning(s)**: Prompts do **not **relate to each other!  
**Summary**: Clark finds Bart doing a little spying and making a startling discovery.

_**Discoveries of the Good Kind**  
_1/1

"What are you doing?" Clark asked, staring at the short speedster as he knelt on the floor, peering around the corner.

"Shhh!" he exclaimed, lifting a finger to his mouth for emphasis. "Recon."

"In Oliver's apartment?" His brow rose, arms lifting to cross over his chest. "You're spying aren't you?"

"Spying... Recon... Po-_tay_-to/Po-_tah-_to." He shrugged. "Besides... Lois is paying me twenty bucks and I want a burrito or six."

Rolling his eyes, Clark sighed before walking forward to see what he was staring at. "It's just Oliver and Chloe..."

"Yeah, dude... Duh. Nobody else is here." Bart rolled his eyes.

"Well why would Lois want to know what Oliver and Chloe are doing?" he wondered, baffled.

Bart stared at him. "You serious?" At Clark's frown, he grinned. "Uh, 'cause Boss man has been mackin' on Chloelicious for like... _ever_."

"What?" He shook his head. "Oliver's not interested in Chloe that way. They're... friends."

"Yeah," Bart snorted. "Really, _really_ good friends." His brows lifted for emphasis before he nodded toward the couple.

Clark stared at them a moment, head tipped in disbelief. He saw two friends; a man and a woman. Oliver's hand ran from Chloe's shoulder down her arm, cupping her elbow; that could be considered friendly. Chloe reached out, her fingers playing with the buttons of Oliver's dress shirt as she smirked up at him, brow lifted.

"What are they saying?" Bart wondered.

"I can't invade their privacy like that," he said, shaking his head.

"Aw, come on, just a little bit?" he encouraged hopefully.

Clark sighed, focusing his ears. He'd have his proof then; they were probably talking about the League or a mission or possibly Isis. Nothing big, he was sure.

"You're going to get us caught one of these days," Chloe murmured.

Oliver shrugged. "Pretty sure it won't come as much of a surprise."

"Is that right?" She cocked her hip to one side. "What makes you think I'd give in to your advances, Queen?"

"Experience," he replied, lifting a hand to run his forefinger slowly down her cheek.

Chloe took a step closer, her body nearly flush with his. "I'm not like any other woman you've been with, Ollie."

He stared down at her adoringly, lips turned up at the corners. "Trust me, I know, Sidekick." His hand slid around the side of neck, cupping her head, fingers threading in her hair. He leaned forward, their noses brushing. "If I kick Bart and Clark out, how long before you think you give in to me?"

She licked her lower lip. "You think there's any whip cream left?"

He laughed deeply before kissing her.

Clark's eyes widened, brows lifting and he quickly turned his hearing back to normal. "Uh..."

Bart clapped his shoulder with teasing comfort. "It was bound to happen, man. Sorry to jet, but I got twenty bucks and a lot of burritos to pick up. Later." He was gone in a flash and Clark was left standing dumbfounded, lost in his thoughts.

"Hey Clark," Oliver's voice interrupted him. "You look like you just made a startling discovery, Boy Scout. Anything I should be worried about?"

"What? Uh, no, no..." He smiled slightly, shaking his head. "I think it could be a good thing actually."

Oliver nodded. "Great, well, uh... Sorry to kick you out, but I'm pretty beat and I think I'm just gonna head to bed."

Amused, Clark tried to hide it, nodding before he turned to walk toward the elevator. "Is Chloe here still? I should check and see if she's heading back to Smallville..."

Oliver glanced at his bedroom door for just a split second before shrugging at Clark. "I think you just missed her, actually. But I'm sure she's fine."

"Right." He lifted a hand to wave goodbye and stepped onto the elevator, taking it to the main floor. He shook his head to himself. He meant it though; after getting over the shock, he really did think that Chloe and Oliver could be something good. He hoped so, at least. Chloe deserved her own hero, the kind that would really take care of her and understand everything in her life. And Oliver Queen fit that description perfectly.


End file.
